


Blessings All Around:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McGarrett/Williams Saga: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boxing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Children, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Day Off, Death, Dinner, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, General, Gym Sex, Gyms, Horniness, Horny, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Massage, Modeling, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudity, Office, Office Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Photo Shoots, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shooting, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Sons, Spanking, Speech Disorders, Stripping, Tickling, Tragedy, Violence, Voyeurism, Wedding Rings, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny gets to have their child, & then he gets some bad news, Will his ohana help him through it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Part One:

*Summary: Steve & Danny gets to have their child, & then he gets some bad news, Will his ohana help him through it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Serenity Madison was hoping for a loving family to love & take her in, she hates this home, & the bigger kids are mean. She just wants a,family, that would always be there for her. It is scary being alone, especially at 4 years old. She just hopes to be adopted soon, & leave this place, & never have to come back to it again.

 

Miss Parker, The Homeowner, said to her, "Serenity, Everything will be okay, I think Santa will bring your Christmas wish, You might be getting a family soon." That sorta put a smile on the little girl's face, & she said, "Come on, I got some milk & cookies for you", she held out a hand, & Serenity took it, & they went right to the kitchen, & have their snack. Serenity thought that Miss Parker was right, maybe she **_will_** get a new family.

 

Lynn, An older girl, was such a sweetheart, she found Serenity sitting by herself at Rec Time, she asked with a smile, "Would you like to join us for story time ?", she shrugged her shoulders in response, Lynn said urging, "Come on", & led her over to the group, who were waiting patiently for a story. Serenity was a little bit scared, & decided that this was her last chance to make some friends. She sat down, & she was quiet, as Lynn prepares the day's story.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was having a great day so far, & he couldn't wait to spend some time with his husband, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, as he got home. He went through his mail, as he got into his father's old study, & sat down, He opened the certified letter from the Navy, & tears were welling in his eyes. He shuddered, & sobbed, as he dropped the letter on the ground. He couldn't believe that some of his friends, & old team members are dead.

 

Serenity ended up having a great day, Miss Parker was tucking her in, & said, "You had a great day, Didn't you, Sweetie ?", the young girl nodded, & the older woman said, "You are gonna have more, & you are safe here". The young girl didn't say a word, & Miss Parker said, "I love you, Honey", as she kissed her on the cheek, & got her settled in, & then she went to check in on the other kids. Serenity fell into a peaceful sleep for a change.

 

Danny got home, & he felt uneased all of sudden, & he checked everywhere for his husband, but couldn't find him so far. "Steve ?", he called out, & then he heard sobbing in the study, & went straight for the sound, & was shocked to find his lover in the condition that he was in. "Oh, Babe", he said to himself, as he went to comfort him, & find out what is going on, & try to help where he can. He hates to see his super seal like this, cause it breaks his heart.

 

"Babe, What's wrong ?", The Blond asked, as he rubbed a comforting hand on his shoulder, Steve just pointed to a letter on the ground, & explained, "A few of my former teammates, & friends died in Afghanistan, & they are limited on resources, There is nothing I could about it, **_Not_** a damn thing", Another round of waterworks started, Steve said through his tears, "I....I....I can't take this anymore". Danny said soothingly, "Shhh, **_You_** won't have to anymore, I am here". The Seal cried himself to sleep,  & the loudmouth detective carried him to their bedroom.

 

After making sure that Steve **_was_** really asleep, Danny called the other members of their ohana at HQ, "Shit,,We have to do something", Chin said,  & Kono said, "Yeah, But what ?", Lou said, "Christmas is coming, We will get inspired, & come up with something great". They talked for a bit longer, & they decided to keep an eye on their beloved seal, & make sure that he stays like that. They knew that Steve will need them, now, & til he feels better, & they have no idea that Grace overheard their conversation.

 

The next day, Grace met with Samantha Grover, her cousin, & best friend, at their favorite ice cream parlor, where they met over an sundae, & she said, "I think we should do something to make Uncle Steve feel better, & cheer him up", The Young Girl said with concern on her face. Samantha agreed, & said, "Yeah, I think I just thought of a great idea", she filled Grace in on it. Grace liked it, & told her so, & then went over the details, before bringing in further help.

 

The next day was the day that Danny & Steve were going to meet their child, "I think this will help take your mind off of your problem for a bit, Baby", Danny said, as he brought Steve's breakfast over to him, & then served himself, he saw a little bit of sadness on his husband's face. He wished that he could wiped that off of his face, & Steve finished his food, at the same time his lover did. "Let's get ready, & go", The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & they went to start their day.


	2. One: Part Two:

"Commander, Detective, We are so glad to see you here, Serenity is a special little girl with the capacity to love", Miss Lawson said, & the two men noticed that there is emotion in her eyes, "That's right, she went through so much, & had to grow up so fast with her mother being killed, & her father being a mean & abusive son of a bitch", Miss Parker said bitterly. They showed them Serenity's file on what she went through, while she was in her father's care.

 

Grace & Samantha came up with an idea for Steve's dilemma, & told the older members of her ohana, & they were shocked by bit. But, They told them what they thought of it, "It's such a great idea", Kono said, & Chin added, "It will raise a lot of money", & Lou said, "This is the time of year, so it will be great", Samantha said, "We are gonna have our friends do it, Plus, Derrick & Charlie wants to help out", It was settled, & they were able to salvage some stuff, & make sure that nothing was out of sorts, sorta speak, & they enjoyed the rest of their day.

 

Steve & Danny were looking through the file, & Danny wanted to kill Serenity's father, for all that he put her through. "Don't worry, Danno, He comes near her, He's **_dead_** ", & that alone should make him feel better, & just let it be done", Steve comforted Danny, & they were ready to meet their new child."Would you like to meet her ?, They nodded & followed Miss Parker to Serenity's temporary bedroom, at the particular moment, she knew that the little girl was hiding under the bed, They can't wait to meet, & see her for the first time.

 

Meanwhile, Denning was surprised that Grace, & Samantha set up a meeting to talk to him, as, he was organizing his office, & he decided to see them. He knew it was important, & it has something to do with the news of the seals, & the troubles that they are in. **"I promise to do my part, & make sure that these guys come home safe, & sound"**, The Governor said thinking to himself, as he leaves his office for the day, & he is gonna make some arrangements, as he makes his way to his home.

 

"Serenity, Are you there ?, We have visitors", Miss Parker said, as she called out, then she said out loud, "I guess she doesn't want those chocolate gooey chip cookies that you brought with you", she winked at them, & left the room, so they can be alone with her. "Mmmm, I am gonna have one now", Danny said, as he pulled out a bag, & took one out, & passed the bag to his lover, "They are sure yummy",They are pretending to eat their cookies, & they waited for the little girl to come out from hiding under the bed.

 

Serenity was surprised the two men in her room sounding nice, & they had her favorite kind of cookies with them, she was used to the adults sounding, & being mean to her. She was hesitant about coming out, & then she saw a hand reaching in, & it had a cookie attached to it. The Young Girl licked her lips at the sight of it. She came out slowly, & it made the couple smile big, as they saw her being shy, & cute. Steve knew that she needed them, just as much as they needed her.

 

Chin, Kono, & Lou were going for drinks after work, when they were shown to their usual table, Kono said, "I can organize the kids, & give them their parts", & Chin added,"I could get the stage all ready too", & Lou said, "I can get more info on those seals", They went into their planning, & made sure that they are doing the details right. Then, Kono said, "I will find a venue too", & the men nodded, as they were enjoying their second round of drinks, & were having fun for awhile, before they went home for the night.

 

Steve said with a smile, & said, "Hi, Honey, I am Steve, & this is Danny", he indicated to his husband, as the blond smiled bigger, & she gave a shy smile, as she accepted the cookie, that the seal gave her."We were wondering if you would like to live with us, We got another girl, who is older, & a boy is about your age, Plus, we live on the beach, what do you say ?", she nodded, as Steve lifted her up into his arms, "Let's _blow_ this popstand", as they were getting ready to leave the home.

 

When they got home, They made sure that Serenity was very comfortable, & they decided that she would sleep with them, so she wasn't scared. They all changed, & were ready for bed. Danny never felt this lucky before, & neither has Steve, but they won't take it for granted. Serenity snuggled close to Steve in her sleep, &,the two men smiled at that. Steve never thought his dreams would ever come true, but he believed hard enough, & it came true for him. He kissed his little family on the tops of their head, & he settled down, & joined them in getting a good night's sleep.

 

The following day brought a good start, Serenity was ready to go to HQ with them, so she can meet her new uncles, & aunts. They fell in love with her, & she is slowly making herself very comfortable around them, & they also are learning to be patient with her, Grace, & Charlie love their little sister, Rachel, & Stan love being aunt, & uncle to their new little niece. It would be even better, if Serenity regains her voice, & says a word for the first time in 6 months, that would be the perfect present for the Five-O ohana.


	3. Two: Part Three:

Steve requested the file on Serenity's father, & his expression harden, as he read the file on him, & the case on him murdering his wife, which he claimed that he never did. The Seal thinks it's bullshit, but he won't argue about how the system is running now, He will wait for awhile to change something about the government. As he concentrated on his work.

 

Danny smiled at the sleeping girl on his couch, & couldn't believe she finally went to sleep after meeting everyone, & having so much fun. He hopes, that she continues to act like this. Cause, he needs to have a little bit of excitement in his life. He is gonna need it, if he wants to keep up with his husband on a daily basis, & just keep surviving, & staying alive for many years to come.

 

Lou was doing a little bit investigating into Serenity's case, & he was shocked to find that the little girl was the only witness to her mother's murder at the time. "I will make the son of a bitch pay", he vowed thinking to himself, & he wrote up the report for Steve, when he demands to see it, & reads it for himself. He knows that his friend is having a hard time at the moment, & is sure that he can get out of the funk, that he has been in. He also called in his connections, & see if they could help out with Grace, & Samantha's plans.

 

Steve was on the phone with his former teammate, who was running the airbase, & he couldn't help with what Steve needed, & it made the seal very sad. He threw glass of water at a nearby wall, & it smashed to pieces on impact, & the Five-O Commander was pissed, but was feeling better, as a result of it. He sat down, & relaxed for a bit, til he was ready to go home, & spend time with his husband. He won't let his moodiness, & sadness ruin his first holiday with him, as a married couple. He just wants a simple holiday with his ohana.

 

Danny knew that his husband was still reeling from the news that he received, & wants to make that night a special one for him. He made his favorite fish dish, & then decided to put on a short robe, not before putting on & tying a ribbon on his cock. He made sure that everything was perfect, & then after awhile, he put Serenity down for bed, & then getting ready for Steve to come home, & see him looking sexy for him, & try to destress him. The Blond also knew that Steve would talk, & share his feelings when he is good, & ready.

 

Steve was taking in the scenery, as he was making his way home, & he was thinking that he was lucky, that he found Danny, & the way that he came into his life, He knew that he would be dead, if he didn't come to start the task force, & bury his father. **"I _must_ had done something right, cause I got my family, that I dreamed of,  & I _will not_ screw this up"** , he thought to himself, as he continued to drive, He has no idea that his hot husband is planning something for him at the moment.

 

Chin & Kono met with Kamekona at **_Tropics_** , & they were discussing the fundraiser, cause they knew the seals are always gonna be important to Steve, & they need help. "We really appreciated that you are helping us, Buddy", Chin said, as he took a sip of his drink. "Yeah, This is gonna help us a lot", Kono said with a dazzling smile, as she handed over the appetizers, & the big man shrugged off the praise, "Anytime, You know that", They went on with the planning for it.

 

Steve was shocked to see Danny posing sexy, as he came in, "God, Danny, You look **_so_** hot", he breathed out, as he came up to him, The Blond pushed him down on the couch,  & removed the robe, The Seal said exclaiming, "Shit, You are **_so_** delicious !", as his husband exposed himself in all of his naked glory,  & got down on his knees. He untied the bow, & just took him in his mouth, without warning. Danny was screaming out his,release, & orgasmed hard. They were making love, & it was on the couch, & they did not care, as long as they were fucking each other.

 

"God, I **_want_** to lick you all over", Danny said with a groan, His mouth was watering, as he took in the sight of his lover's body. They were fucking on the couch,  & they were cuddling right afterwards, & Steve felt better, as he held his husband closer. They just thought about what they have been through in the last 6 years, Suddenly, They heard a cry from Serenity's bedroom, & they were rushing upstairs two at the time, & they went to see if their child are okay.

 

Serenity was in tears, & it broke the boys' hearts, as they saw her like this, & they went to comfort her, & had her in between them. "It's gonna be okay, Baby", Steve said, as he hugged her, & Danny joined in the hug, & "It sure will be", he said agreeing, & rubbed her shoulders in a comforting way, hoping that it will put her to sleep, & Steve was thinking of a story to tell, when he finished with it. She was fast asleep, & they joined her, so she will feel safe, & protected too.


	4. Three: Part Four:

Steve was the first one up the next morning, & he smiled at his little family, that was cuddled up to him, after last night, it was needed. The Seal will thank God every day for this, & will find some way to do something in return for the wealth of riches, that he had received, He took it as a sign, that the rest of his life, & future will be okay, & so will he.

 

Kono saw that Adam had came home from his business meeting, she smiled, as she snuggled close to him, & nuzzled his ear, "Hey, **_Baby_** ", she said seductively, as she turned him over, & straddles him, He smiles, as he held her. "Mmmm, You feel so good in my arms, I missed you so much", The Business Executive said with a sly smile, as he was,peppering her neck with kisses. He wanted her, just as much as she wanted him.

 

She stripped out of her shirt, & said purring seductively once again, "Let me welcome you home properly, **_Stud_** ", & she went to town on him, satisfying every single one of his needs. Adam knew that she likes to be in control, when it comes to sex, but he is gonna make the experience the most memorable, that she ever had. He will never get enough of her,or of what she does for him, & to him.

 

He slipped out of his boxers, & got her out of her panties, & then he got rid of his shirt, & he began a buildup, & then he thrusted into her. She was moaning, & groaning, by the time, she was over the edge, she was flushed, as she was keeping up with his rhythm, that he was creating. They were both really getting into it, & then they came at the same time, & they were spent, as they were catching their breaths. Kono said, "How,about a shower ?", Adam nodded, & said,"Sure", the happy couple went straight to their bathroom.

 

"Morning, Babe", Danny whispered with a smile, as he woke up, He just knew that his super seal was up already, & Steve blushed, cause he knew that he was caught. "Good Morning, Danno, I didn't mean to wake you up", as he ran his fingers over his knuckles, as a way to keep him calm. "It's okay, Penny for your thoughts, Babe ?", Steve nodded furiously, & said, "I never experienced this kind of happiness before, I know, It makes me sentimental, but I can't help it, These past 6 years have been great to me", Danny smiled, & said, "Me too, Baby, me too", as he reached over Serenity, & grasped his hand, & held it. Steve squeezed it, & relaxed a bit, before Serenity wakes up.

 

Kono loved the feel of her husband's arms around her, as they were making love in the shower, They were glad to get this time together, before the former surfer has to report to HQ, & she loves it when he gets wild, & she says urging him on, purring seductively for once more, "Come on, **_Baby_** , Tear me from limb to limb with that huge cock of yours, he thrusts into her, & she lightly strokes the base, knowing it drives him crazy, as he pounded into that,sweet ass of hers, giving it a slap. She screamed out her pleasure, & he followed right behind.

 

Steve was in the best mood possible after snuggling with his family. He went for his afternoon swim,& just let the water relaxed him, body & soul, & he is enjoying himself. Meanwhile, Danny found out that Serenity was suffering from nightmares. He will do everything, & make sure that she is safe, secured, & she enjoys her life fully. He is gonna fill Steve later, as he comes into change his clothes, & get something eat in his stomach, so he won't pass out on his lover, "I think that these eggs are a little cold", Steve said, as he took a sip of his coffee, & Danny nodded, & fixed a new batch.

 

Chin was making sure that HQ, & HPD were ready for Christmas, He loves making the children smile, & feel better about the holidays. The Hawaiian Lieutenant was finishing up with the last of the details, & he saw Sgt. Duke Lukela, "Is everything all set, Duke ?", The Older Officer nodded, & said, "Everything revved, & rearing to go, Brother". Chin nodded, & said, "Thanks for getting everything set up, Brother". They shook hands, & went to work for the day.

 

Serenity loved the beach, so after she had her breakfast, she wanted to build a sand castle, & Steve & Danny watched her from the lanai, as they were sipping their coffee. Danny filled his lover on what he found out, & asked sadly, "What are we gonna do, Steve ?", The Seal said, as he hugged him, "I don't know, Danno, But we will figure something out". They watched her enjoying herself for the first time in awhile, & they smiled, as she had her tongue stuck out, & concentrating on forming a tower, The Couple went to help her, & they planned out the rest of the day from there.

 

Kono filled her husband in on what happened, while he was away, & she said, "How can we help Steve through this ?", Adam said, "We just show our support, & be there if he needs us, I think I could get some sponsors to give additional funding, & make sure that this sort of thing never happens again", as he took a bite out of a piece of toast. The Ex-Surfer said with a smile, & said, "Steve _will_ appreciate it", They finished up,  & cleaned everything, & headed for their respected workplaces, so they can start the day right, & not have any screw ups, & waste time, as a result.


	5. Four: Part Five:

Steve & Danny were enjoying some alone time, when Danny's cell rang, & they both groaned in disappointment, that they have a case, while, they are suppose to have some down time, but Governor Denning, & HPD don't give a crap. Danny answered with a curt, "Williams", &/listened to all of the details. He turned to his lover, & said, "That was Lou, We got a case, & said that Renee could watch Serenity for us". Steve said, "Let's go", & they went to drop their little girl off at the Grover's, & then head for the crime scene.

 

Lou said to the cousins, "They are on their way here", as they were checking out the scene, & exploring it throughout the area. "You found out something about Serenity's father, Didn't you ?", Chin asked knowingly, as they were making their way through the woods. "He is a real piece of work, & loved to scare the shit of his wife, & daughter". Kono said, "If he wasn't in prison, I'll put him in the ground", & the two men couldn't argue with that.

 

Steve, & Danny were making their way to the crime scene, & the blond couldn't help but worry about Serenity, & her nightmares, that she had last night. "I think we should be there for her, & make sure that she knows that she's loved", Steve said, as he turned on a corner, The Loudmouth Detective said agreeing, "Yeah, I just hope things will be better tonight". He would be ready to do another shift of staying up with their little girl, so she won't be afraid. Steve put a comforting hand on his thigh, & said, "It will be okay, Danno". Danny knew that he was right, & put his mind at ease, & focused on work ahead.

 

Renee saw that Serenity was being quiet, & her son, Derrick, said, "I think I got something that might cheer her up, Mom", & he went to his room to get it. He said with a smile to Serenity, "This is my friend, Teddy Freddy, I think he needs a hug", The Little Girl smiled, & said shyly, "Thank you", & he asked if she wanted to color, & she nodded excitingly, happy that she has a new friend to play with. They spent the rest of the time doing that,& Renee just watched for awhile, & smiled, she knows that things will be okay. 

 

It didn't take long for Five-O to solve the case, & they had their suspect in custody, & they were at HQ, doing the paperwork. Steve & Danny are anxious to see how Serenity's day was. Lou said reassuring them, "I just talked to Renee, Serenity is having fun, Please don't worry," as he placed his finished paperwork in Steve's Inbox, & then he said, "I will bring her home in a half hour", & left for his home. He wants to relax, & spend some time with his family, It had been a hell of a day.

 

Renee had homemade pizza made, & the kids were thrilled about it, They got to help make it, & then they got to do dessert. Lou came home, & said with a smile, "It sure _smells_ great in here", as he hugs everyone,  & kisses his wife. They sat down to eat, & things are pleasant for a change. Serenity fell asleep right after dessert, & Lou decided to let her sleep over, He went to update Steve, & Danny on the latest development. The Couple deserved some time alone.

 

Danny thanked Lou, when he called him, He looked at Steve, & told him, Steve said with a smile, "Remind me that we get Lou a nice gift for helping us out", The Blond agreed, & they were heading straight for home, Danny had an surprise of attack planned against Steve, that he knew that his husband would like. He had planned in his head, as the drive was made in silence, as they were trying to make sense of what that day has brought them.

 

As soon as they were through their front door, Steve was pinned against the wall, & Danny had his lips against his neck, & sucking on every piece of skin. The Seal was moaning out loud pleasurably, & said softly, "Danno", as the blond continued his attack. He pushed him up the stairs, & pushed him through his bedroom, & closed the door with his foot. He hungrily feast on his husband's glorious body.

 

"You need a good fucking, **_Baby_** , You've been naughty", Danny purred seductively into his ear, & then nibbled on it. He nearly ripped his lover's clothes off of him, & turned him over, & spanked his gorgeous globes of flesh, He licked & rimmed his entrance, til it became sensitive. Steve was bucking into him, as a response. Then, He took him without warning, & thrusted into that sweet ass & spot of his. He fixed him good, & then Steve shouted, & released his orgasm, it made shuddered, as a response.

 

Danny yelped in surprise, as Steve flipped them over, & he was on his back. The Five-O Commander went right into getting his payback for what Danny had just done to him. He just played the blond, like an instrument, & he was set on giving him such intense pleasure. They were moving as one, & when the blond passed out, "I love you, Danno", Steve said whispering, & then he pulled him closer, & joined him in a peaceful slumber.


	6. Five: Part Six:

Steve woke up with a moan the next morning, & he smiled, as he found that he had his arms filled with his beloved blond man, who had captured his heart. He peppered his neck with small kisses, & said whispering, "Sleep on, Danno, I love you", & he went to prepare for his routine swim, & he thought about Serenity, & hoped that she made it through the night without any nightmares, that plagued her.

 

Serenity was having a blast over at the Grover's, Derrick had taught her how to play baseball, & she loves playing it. Renee made them a picnic lunch to have outside, since it was such a nice day out, Lou was glad to get the day off, & have a great time being with his ohana. He just hopes that nothing will interrupt them, & the day they are having.

 

Chin, & Kono were at their favorite spot at the nearby beach, & they were surfing up a storm, & having so much fun. "I am so glad that we did this, Cuz, It was the perfect day to do this". Chin agreed, & said smiling, "Me too, & we should do this more often", as they went to wax up their boards. Kono noticed that her cousin looks better, & seems to be in a better place. "Wanna go & grab some lunch ?", she asked, he nodded, & said, "Sure", They showered & changed, then headed for _**Kamekona's**_. They were looking forward to some good food,  & seeing their love one, & good friend.

 

Danny woke up, & he felt so good, He was totally sexed out, & had the hottest guy of Hawaii in his life, He found fresh coffee, & some of his favorite doughnuts on the counter. It was a great life, & he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, He poured his coffee, & added some sweetener to it. He went over to where his aqua man was, & came up to him, when he came out, & up to his deck chair with the towel that he laid out to dry off with, He has no idea that Danny was planning on doing something.

 

Danny was planting kisses along his neck, & bit at the pulse point, Steve shivered as a response, as he threw his head back to give his blond lover better access. "You are so incredibly hot, & sexy like this, Babe", He made his way down the taller man's body. Steve breathed out, "Danny, Oh, Danny", The Seal was enjoying what was being done to him, & the blond was tickling his sensitive areas with his tongue. Then he pulled his swim suit down, & treated him to the best blow job in the world, cause he needed it, & deserves it.

 

Once, they composed themselves, & were able to walk, Steve asked, "Join me in the shower ?", Danny smiled, & said, "Hell yeah", Steve fixed his swim suit to the way that he had it before. They went to the house, & headed straight to the bathroom, & they got into the shower, after Steve's swim suit, & his lover's clothes,were discarded. They made passionate & dirty love under the spray. Danny just wants his husband to know,how much he is loved. Then, They relaxed a bit, & Steve got a text from Kono, & was asking about lunch. He looked at his lover, "Lunch with the cousins ?". Danny nodded, & said, "Sure", & they relaxed around the house.

 

Lou was relaxing, & having fun on the golf course, He kissed all of his kids "goodbye", & also Renee, He gave them all extra hugs, & headed off for his favorite course. He couldn't help to think that something bad is gonna happen. But he shook it off, & decided to enjoy himself for awhile, cause of the week, he & his teammates had. Meanwhile, Renee put Serenity down for a nap, & she whispered, "Auntie Renee loves you", & leaves the room, so the little girl could rest.

 

Kamekona was glad to have his ohana around, They were hungry, & he will make sure that they are fed very well, "Howzit, My Ohana ?", Chin said, "Hungry", Kono said, "Feed us, please, Kami", Danny said, "We,aren't picky", Lou said, "Any seafood will do just fine", & Steve said, as he put out the double amount, that they usually paid, "We will make it worth your wild", Kamekona said, "Follow me", & showed them to the best table of his outdoor restaurant. They were having fun, & it was the perfect stress relief, that was necessary, & needed.

 

Derrick went over to play at a friend's house, while Samantha & Renee were getting everything ready for the holidays. They were laughing, & joking around, til they heard a scream come from the guest room, & they rushed in, & comforted the little girl, Renee asked their guest, "Are you okay ?", Serenity shook her head, & said, "You & Sammie, Stay with me, I want Daddy, & Danno, Uncles Lou, Chin, Adam, & Auntie Kono too", she snuggled into the woman's arms, Renee looked at her daughter, words aren't necessary, Samantha said, as she took out her cellphone, "I am calling right now", & hit # 1 for her father, hoping that he is nearby.

 

The Five-O gang were in the middle of their fun, as they were eating, & talking with Kamekona, when Lou's cell rang, "Hey, Baby, What's up ?", he listened, & exclaimed, & said, "What ?, Tell your mama, we will be there in 15 minutes, Don't worry, we _**are**_ on the way !", he hung up,  & filled everyone in on what is happening. "Shit, We have to get there, where in the hell **_are_** my fucking keys ? !", Danny exclaimed, as he was checking himself. "I got them, Danno, Damn it, I thought we were _past_ this", Lou said to Kono, "Call Adam, Kono, Serenity wants him there too", she said, as she was doing the task, "Right", she quickly called her husband,  & filled him in. She hung up, & said, "He will meet us there", Chin said, "Let's roll, _**Our**_ little girl needs us",  & they got into their respected vehicles, & thanked Kamekona, who offered to deliver a fresh order of food to them, & put on Five-O's tab, then they drove off to the Grover's residence.


	7. Six: Part Seven:

They pulled up to the Grover's house with concern, anxiety, & terror on their faces, Adam just pulled up in his blue corvette, & he was just as,worried about Serenity, as they were. "Is she okay ?", & they just shrugged, & Lou said, "Let's go in", & he unlocks the door, & leads them into his house.

 

Renee was making some hot cocoa, knowing that it was everyone's favorite, & it should help calm Serenity down, & make her feel safe. **"Dear God, Please help this little girl, & make her not afraid of anything in the future"**, she thought to herself. She also added some sugar cookies, as a source of comfort. She smiled sadly as the Five-O group entered her kitchen. She knew exactly how they felt. She had them sit at their spacious table, & said this to them.

 

"I never screaming like that before, I think she had a really bad nightmare, & she thinks that whatever dreamt will come true in reality, & she is afraid", Lou said, "Man, A little kid _shouldn't_ be going through that", Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, Especially a four year old", Kono said, "We are ohana," Adam said, "We'll help her through this". Steve said, "Damn straight",  & Danny said with conviction, " ** _No one_** will hurt her again", They got up,  & brought the snacks to the waiting girls in the Grover's guest room.

 

Samantha said soothingly, as she comforts the little girl in her arms, "It will be okay, Serenity, You'll see", The Little Girl sniffled in response to that. She just hugs her, & holds her, til she calmed down. There was a knock on the door, & Samantha calls out, "Come in", as she resumes comforting her cousin, & trying to make her feel better. She looked at who it was, & nodded for them to come right in, Renee smiled, & said, "How is it going ?", as she looked between the two girls.

 

"I think we are doing just fine", Samantha said, as she hugged Serenity to her, Renee put the snacks down, & she said, as she indicated to them, "I brought a little surprise for you guys", & she indicated to the door, "Look who's here ?", & the Five-O group came right in, & had a smile on their faces. Serenity squealed in response, as she tried to get them all in a group hug, & they laughed at that, as a response to her doing that.

 

"Hey there, Princess, You doing okay ?", Steve asked, as he had her between him & Danny, she nodded, & said, "Yeah", & the blond said, "Well, Aunt Renee said you were having nightmares, & you were scared". She,just snuggled against him, so everyone knew that it was the case, & they want to help her. The others spread around, so Serenity would see them, & they can help her, & finally put her demons to rest forever. Serenity managed to relax, as she looked at her ohana.

 

"I dream that you all got hurt, & I was left all alone", she said softly, as she continued to snuggle against Danny, "Honey, You are never gonna be alone", Kono said, & Adam said, "We are your family, & we will be there for you", Chin nodded, & said, "As long as it takes". "We love you", Renee, Lou, & Samantha said in unison, Steve said with a smile, "Understand ?", The Little Girl nodded, & showed that she understood.

 

Danny said with a bigger smile, "Good, You **_are_** safe,  & protected", They all had another round of hugs, & then they had the cookies, & cocoa, & all was right in the world. "I am gonna protect her til the day I die", Steve thought to himself, as he watched his ohana interact with each other, & he knew that Serenity will be just fine with him, & Danny as parents to her, & making sure that she is always happy.

 

When they got home, Serenity was exhausted, & Steve was carrying her inside. Danny kissed her on the top of her head, & whispered to her, "Sleep well, Sweetie". Then, He said to her husband, "Mmmm, After you get her to bed, & settled, I will reward you handsomely", & Steve moaned, & nodded, He went to bring Serenity upstairs, & then Danny went to get some drinks, & headed for the lanai.

 

Steve came down, & found Danny relaxed, He joined him, & they went down to the beach, as they were watching the scenery, Steve said with a smile, "I think we made progress". Danny put his bottle of beer up, & Steve clinked his against it, "Damn straight", Danny said, as he smiled bigger. They held hands, & enjoyed the rest of their time together. Then, They went inside & celebrate the rest of their afternoon together too. Steve is gonna make his lover, & friend work for it.


	8. Seven: Part Eight:

"You know I hate it when you are overdressed", Danny said with a growl, as he rips open his lover's shirt, & let out a sigh of contentment, as he exposed all of his gorgeous flesh to his eyes, He couldn't believe that this man is all of his, & he is spending the rest of his life with him. He licked, & bit a nipple, til it became hard. Steve cursed, "Shit, Danny, That feels so good", & he is trying to control his breathing. Steve couldn't believe how horny his lover could get.

 

"God, Danny, You are driving me crazy, You know I love it when you are doing this to me", Steve said, as he just relaxed in his lover's hands. Danny loved the fact, Steve trusts him so much, when it came to giving him pleasure, & ecstasy. He never in his life gave it, & Steve has never received it before. They were moving as one, as the last barrier of clothing, was removed between them. "Just let yourself go, Baby", The Blond said encouraging, as he was thrusting into that sweet spot of his, & loving every moment of it.

 

Meanwhile, Grace & Charlie were practicing carols for the fundraiser, she & her little brother were having fun, & enjoying themselves, Rachel & Stan laughed at their antics. "You ready to be Rudolph, Charlie ?", He nodded, & said, "I am, Gracie", They practiced the beloved song. It was perfect, & then Stan said, as he wiggled his eyebrows, "How about some ice cream ?", The Two Kids cheered for joy, & Rachel said with a smile, "Let's go then, Kids", & they went on to have their afternoon of family fun.

 

Danny bit on a spot on his lover's bare shoulder, & Steve winced in response, He loved being used, & abused by his lover, & then he began to stroke his cock, which made the seal purred in contentment. "Ohhhh, **_Baby_** , You look so pretty like this", he said seductively, as he kissed his sensitive neck, & continued to stroke him with vigor, & Steve was putty in his hands, & at his mercy. The Seal was ready to relieved of the built up pleasure, that he had stored up. Steve turned around, & knew that he can get his payback.

 

He had Danny stripped out of his clothes in a matter of seconds, & they were fucking like rabbits, & they wouldn't let up on the other. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Danno, I will never let you go", he said, as he caressed his asscheeks, & then slaps them. "God, Steve, Please fuck me, Don't tease me". As he backs into Steve, & grinds against his dick. Steve growls, as he thrusts faster into his lover, & pouring his love into him."Mmmm, You are so sexy, **_Stud_** ", he cooed seductively, & they both resumed fucking each other, til they came at the same time, & held the other, as they went through it.

 

Danny was the first one to come to, & he said with a smile, "I think we should have a family night, & see how Serenity reacts, & see if she will have fun", Steve nods in agreement, liking the idea. They got dressed, & fixed themselves up, & then they went to wake Serenity up from her nap, & they are gonna get ready for the holidays, & have fun too in the process.

 

Serenity was happy to see her dads, when she is awake, & they asked her about her aunts, & uncles coming over for a BBQ, & she was excited, & Steve laughed at her reaction, & said to his husband, "I take that as a "yes", Don't you, Danno ?", The Blond chuckled, & said, "I say so", Serenity said, "Can I help with party ?", They told her that she could, Steve handled the outside, while Danny, & Serenity handled the outside, & bake a dessert. Danny called the others, before he carried out the tasks with his daughter.

 

Danny called the others, & they were still hanging out with Lou, & Renee, & told them to come over, & invite Kamekona too, & not bother with food. They told him that they will be over, & they will tell Kamekona, & as they hung up, Serenity called out, "Danno ?". "Coming, Baby", He was looking forward to some quality time with her, & find out what she likes, & dislikes. He is so grateful for this life, he won't screw it up, or make any complaints either.

 

Steve was getting the yard just the way that he likes it, & he thought about what he went through, **"I never thought I would get a chance of a family, & now since I have one, I will never let go"**, he vowed, as he thought to himself. He put up the torches, so the mosquitoes won't get at them, He got everything all done, & settled. The Seal slowly went inside, & watched the interaction between his husband, & their new daughter, as they were baking together, & it looked likes they are having fun.

 

Danny, & Serenity were laughing, as they were putting together a berry cake, & the little girl knew that she is,all right being around her fathers. She yelped in a surprise, as Danny puts a dollop of whipped cream on her nose. Another round of laughter happened, Steve cleared his throat, & says, "It sounds like fun is happening in here", They each looked at him, & each other, They smiled, & got Steve with berry sauce, & whipped cream. Laughter was heard, til they had tears in their eyes, & they were composing themselves.


	9. Eight: Part Nine:

When the laughter died down, Steve said with a smile, "Okay, You Animals, Everyone is gonna be here, so let's clean up, & make sure that everything else is done", "Yes, Sir", Danny, & Serenity said unison with a bright smile, & they all went to do what they have to do, before everyone comes over, & the fun, & chaos will start, Steve & Danny welcome it, & lives for it too, whenever their ohana gets together. 

 

Adam, Chin & Kono were enjoying the ride to the McGarrett/Williams Household, The Hawaiian Lieutenant said with a smile, "I think that Steve & Danny are happier, since they got together, Don't you think ?", Kono said, "Yeah, I think Danny is not miserable anymore", & Adam added, "Steve is very mellowed out", Chin nodded in total agreement, "Yeah, It's nice to see them so happy". They continued to make their ride in silence, & feeling happy, & cheerful all at once. Lou & Renee were also talking, "I fell in love with that little girl, I hope we _**can**_ make things happier for her", Lou placed a comforting hand on top of hers, "We **_will_** , Trust me", & a few minutes later, They were all pulling into Steve & Danny's driveway for their family party.

 

Serenity was excited that she gets to see her siblings again, Grace helped her get ready in one of the pretty sundresses, that came from her old clothes. Steve winked at her, & said, "You look like a princess, Sweetheart", Danny nodded, & said, "You do, You look very pretty indeed". Grace said, "How about we play catch with Charlie, While we wait for everyone ?", she nodded, & she & her little brother held hands, & they followed their big sister towards the yard, Steve & Danny smiled, as they watched on.

 

Grace was making sure that her siblings were being very careful, as they were having fun, & she also applied a lot of sun screen on them, & herself, so they won't get sunburned from the sun. Danny kept a firm watch on them, from the lanai, while Steve is grilling up a storm. Danny also never thought he would live this life again, & he finds himself happy, if he meets the right person, & they have the same common interest. He suddenly heard a voice from behind him saying this, & he looked over with a smile.

 

"Anyone called for some ohana to come ?", Adam called & the others with him had smiles on their faces too, Lou said, "Count me in to help out". Chin, & Adam said in unison, "Us too", Kono said, "I am going to see our nieces & nephew", & she went towards them, where they were playing on some grass, & Renee said, "I am gonna see what other food is there to prepare", They left the men to their privacy, & to talk for awhile, updating each other on the day that they had. They needed it too after how the ending turned out.

 

"This holiday season, I think it's gonna be a great one", Danny said, Adam said with a smile, as he looked over to the kids, "Yeah, Especially, Since we got two new little additions that are joining our ohana". Chin said, "We will make it brighter than ever for them", as he placed some steaks on the grill for them", Steve said, "I think I got some connections, that we _**can**_ use". As he thought about it, It will help him through his own problems. He said, "Let's keep it a surprise",  & the men agreed, as everyone came to help set the table, Kamekona came, & they sat down & ate the wonderful meal, & they just had fun, & Steve felt like the family atmosphere had came back, & it was definitely needed.

 

Everyone left for home, Steve & Danny went to bring the kids to bed, They watched Serenity sleep for awhile, & they around each others' waists, They considered themselves very lucky, & then Danny kissed him on the side of his head, & whispered into his ear, "Let's go to sleep, Babe", They went to their bedroom, & slowly stripped the other of their clothing, as they were making out, & soon they were making love, & they fell asleep in the others' arms.

 

The Next Morning, Danny woke up to fresh pancakes, & he knew that Steve wants to make the weekends special for the kids. He slowly got up from the bed, & went to freshen himself up, & then he went to find his family, & he smiled at the scene in front of him. "Morning, Guys", & he makes his way into the kitchen, & joins in the morning fun.

 

Steve kisses his lover, & said with a bigger smile, "Morning, Love", as he moves around him to start on the eggs, Danny sits down, & hugs & kisses his kids. They started talking about planning for the day, & Steve lets it wash over him, & then he plates them, & then the pancakes. He said, "Guys, How does going to the Fair sound ?", Everyone cheered at that idea, & the seal smiled, & said, "Okay, If we hurry now, & finish our breakfast, We will make it", & everyone was ready to start their day officially.

 

The Fair was fun, & everyone was enjoying themselves, til someone knocked Charlie over, & he was in tears, Grace comforted him, & held Serenity too, just to make her feel better. Steve was fuming mad that it happened, & he said, "Just let me catch this asshole", & they all went home, & tried to relax for awhile. Once, They had the kids down for a nap, The Couple cuddled, & snuggled on the couch, & they took a nap too, so they will be refreshed later, when they wake up.


	10. Nine: Part Ten:

The holidays are coming up, & everyone is excited about it, & Kono said, "Adam got all of the toys set up for the party", Everyone nodded, & Steve said, "Grace, Rachel, & Renee are gonna handle the decorations, The Kids are gonna be thrilled, & I think we will be a bigger hit this year, than last year", Danny said with a smile, & looked over at Lou, & asked, "Ready to be Santa again this year ?", Lou smiled, & said this as a response to his love one's question.

 

Lou smiled, & said, "You _**bet**_ your ass I am, Renee is excited to host Christmas Eve, I mean she was the hostess with the mostest in Chicago, so it will be nice to be around family again", Kono said smiling, "It sure will, Adam expects everyone at the hotel for Christmas Day,  & that means Mary-Ann, & Joanie, Bossman", The Ex-Surfer said, as she made eye contact with Steve. Chin said, "Let me know, Everybody, If I can help with last minute details", Everyone promised, & they went right to work.

 

Renee volunteered to have Charlie, & Grace come over, Rachel wasn't sure if Renee can handle all of the kids at once, while she is trying to help with the party. "Don't worry, Rachel, Grace, & Samantha will help me with the kids, & we are gonna make cookies", & Rachel was reassured, & said, "Okay, I am gonna find decorations, & get more if we need them", she said, & the two women kissed each other on the cheek, & the British Woman left to do her errands.

 

Chin went to HPD, & he saw some of the kids, & they looked sad, He saw the team's long time friend, Sgt. Duke Lukela, & he asked, "What's up with the long faces ?", Duke said, "We have our party at the same time you do, & our Santa ended up being sick with the flu", Chin came up with an idea, "Why don't we get our kids together, Grover is playing Santa", Duke said, as he smiled a big smile, "Perfect". They went to do their assigned holiday tasks, & then they went to work.

 

Steve, & Danny were busy decorating the HQ, & it was the best time & setting, The Seal looked over at his golden adonis, & smiled, at the way he is concentrating on a task, it just makes him fall in love all over again, & he went back to his own task. When they were done, Steve said, "How about we get the prizes, & the goody bags for the kids ?", & Danny said with a smile, "Sure, I am done with my part", & they shared a hot kiss, & went to the toy store, to get what they need.

 

Adam & Kono were getting the donated & wrapped up presents of clothes, from one of the stores that they like to visit, The Business Executive saw his wife looking at one of the little baby surf suits, He smiled, cause he knew that she was subtly looking at baby stuff, whenever they go shopping, & he hopes that one day soon, they will have a baby. "Maybe, One day, Love, We **_will_** have a baby",  & they checked out the rest of the store. Kono hopes that she, & her husband will be that blessed in their future.

 

Renee saw the cookies that the girls are making, & she said smiling, & exclaiming, "Mmmm, Those look yummy, Girls !", as she started on her own batch. Grace & Samantha smiled at her, & thanked her, as they continued their work. Grace turned to her love one, & asked this, being curious. "Did everything go according to plan at your end ?", Samantha said, "My class & I got all of the major suppliers that we can", Grace nodded, & said, "Great", & they continued to work in silence, & then spend time with their siblings, before Rachel comes back, & takes her, Charlie, & Serenity home. Serenity is gonna have dinner, & then Steve, & Danny are gonna pick her up afterwards.

 

Serenity was tired, but happy, after the day she had, Steve looked at her in the rear view mirror, & she slept softly, He & Denny looked at each other, both thinking, _"She is so cute"_. Danny said, "Rachel said that she had so much fun,  & Charlie was enjoying himself", He took his hand, & kissed it, saying, "I love you, Super Seal", & Steve smiled brightly, & said, "I love you, Danno". They were making the rest of their way home in silence, & in peace. They put their little girl to bed, & they went to their room, & they got ready for bed, & held each other, til they fell asleep themselves.

 

The Next Morning, Grace went to see Governor Denning, & she filled him on what she, & Samantha had done for the benefit, & he was impressed, & said, "Commanders White, & Gutches are gonna be there, & they are gonna say some words, & about your uncle, Commander McGarrett", He handed her the program, & said, "This is what's gonna happen on Christmas Eve", she was impressed, & thanked him. She called the others, & updated them about the fundraiser, so they can prepare themselves for it. She went home, & made herself available for her little brother.

 

Danny was happy with what his daughter updated him on, He just hoped that his husband would be surprised, & loved what they had planned. He made sure that Steve is front & center on that special night, He quickly texted the gang, & told them that they need to rehearse their parts. Then, Serenity came in, rubbing the sleep out of one of her eyes, "Danno, Hungry", The Blond smiled, & said, "Okay, Baby, Let's make some waffles, & surprise Daddy in bed", He got her settled, & they began the task of making breakfast.


	11. Ten: Part Eleven:

Steve was awaken by cheerful chatter, & footsteps, He could never get enough of it, or hear enough either, He was ready for them, "Daddy !", she said exclaiming excitingly. Steve patted the bed near him, & said, "Come here, Baby", she did as she was told, & he indicated to a breakfast tray, & to a beaming smile, "What's this ?",Serenity said laughing, "Breakfast, Silly", Steve slaps himself on the forehead, "Of course, Way was I thinking of asking that ?", He encouraged his little family to join him.

 

Meanwhile, Kono & Adam were making calls to get additional money, & it proved to be successful, & Adam said with a smile to his wife, "I think we reached our goal, & the Navy is gonna be very happy with the results", & Kono said, "Yep, They will be, This holiday season **_will be_** brighter for everyone everywhere, We are doing a great thing here",  & they shared a sweet kiss, before they sit down to breakfast, & start their day too. "I hope Steve's mood would be brighten too", Kono said thinking to herself. They got dressed, & went out for a long overdue surf date.

 

Steve, & Danny were having fun in the waves with their little girl, & she was squealing, & having fun, as they were bringing her through the waves. Steve & Danny wishes that they could keep that smile on her face, & keep there forever. They were drying off, & Danny said, "I got an idea, How about we go see Santa ?, We bring Auntie Rachel, Uncle Steve, & the kids ?", The Little Girl was nervous, & Danny hugged her, & said, "It will be okay", They went to shower, & change, Then head for the Edwards Residence.

 

Lou saw the plans & details that his wife is planning for the party, & he was amazed at how much thought, & creavity went into it. Also, He was excited about the holidays just as she was, & he will help make it great, & successful too."Babe, Is my Santa suit ready ?", Renee plants a kiss on him, & said, "Ready, & rearing to go", & she served him his breakfast. They will spend time together, cause it had been ages, & they need some quality time together.

 

Rachel smiled, as she greeted Steve, Danny, & Serenity at the door, "Come in, Come in, Guys", & leads them into the living room where Stan, Charlie, & Grace are. Hugs, & kisses were exchanged, The Edwards, Grace, & Charlie all went upstairs, & got ready. Then, They were ready to go see Santa, & have some Christmas fun, as a family, that loves to be together. The kids are happy, then, they are happy, plus it makes a great life, & future for them. 

 

Lou had his suit set up at HPD, & he was excited about surprising the kids, & making it the best Christmas ever for them, Duke saw him, & said, "Captain, Thank you **_so_** much for doing this", as they were walking out of the locker room, The Former SWAT Commander said, "Anytime, Just get the huge group of our guests ready,  & we will take care of the rest", They hugged, & he saw to it that the tree is all set up, & ready to decorate it, He can't wait to see how the kids are gonna react to it, He just want them to have fun, & enjoy themselves.

 

Steve, Stan, & Rachel were enjoying their kids react to the holidays, & Christmas in general, They were looking at all of the decorations that hung around the stores. "I can't wait to see Serenity & Charlie's reaction to seeing Santa", Rachel said gushing, as she watched them take in the displays, Steve chuckled, & said, "I know, Me & Danny too", Stan spotted where they had Santa sitting, & he said, "There is Santa, Kids, Let's go", & he led everyone over there, Serenity was a little bit nervous, but the adults reassured her that everything will be fine.

 

The Santa was perfect, & then he gave Grace her present, & focused his attention on Charlie, & Serenity, making sure that they are not afraid of him, & they can come closer to him. With Rachel, & Steve's urging, as Stan was prepared to take their picture, as the little ones sat on Santa's lap, with Danny's help. Santa said, "Ho, Ho, Ho, Have you been a good boy, & girl this year ?", Charlie, & Serenity both nodded, & said in unison, "We've been good". "Well, Then, Here are your presents", & gave them a hug. Rachel, Stan, Danny, & Steve watched on with happiness, & mouthed in unison, _"Thank you"_ , & they left the mall in a lighter mood.

 

Chin met up with Kono, & Adam to wrap Christmas presents, & making sure that it is organized for the kids, & that they are in the right spots. "We got way too much stuff", as he was wrapping up one gift, & put in the pile, & he got another ready. Kono said, "Yeah, I know, But it is the fun of the holidays, & plus I love making kids very happy", & she hummed a carol under her breath, & Chin, & Adam found it contagious, so they joined in, & it was the right way to get into the spirit of the season.

 

Serenity & Charlie were tired after the long day that they had, as soon as they got back to Steve & Danny's house, The Couple put them down for a nap, while Grace was getting ready for her surf date with Steve, She kissed him on the cheek, "Meet you outside, Daddy", & she headed for their beach property on their yard, Steve said with a smile, as he looked at her, "We **_are_** lucky, Danny, **_very_** lucky this holiday season", "We **_sure_** are", Danny said in agreement with a bigger smile,  & they shared a sweet kiss, Steve went up to change, while Danny got started on dinner.


	12. Eleven: Part Twelve:

Steve & Grace were enjoying their special date together, as they ride the ocean waves, & just become one with their element, it centers them, & it helps relaxes them too, Grace said, as she looked over at her beloved seal,"I am so glad that Danno moved here 6 years ago, met & found you", The Five-O Commander smiled,& hugged her to him. "So am I, But I am lucky, cause you all took a chance on me", & they continued to surf, til it was,time to go in, & have dinner.

 

Steve & Grace found that Serenity, & Charlie are up from their naps, & they are doing some coloring in their coloring books, while Danny was cooking. They went to shower, & change, They greeted them with hugs, & kisses. Danny said with a smile on his face, "Dinner is served", & they all took their positions, & sat at the table, & ate the wonderful meal that Danny created. "I think we should leave some milk & cookies, Cause Santa,will definitely get hungry". The Blond agreed with his husband, & said, "I think some baking is in order, We will do it after we come home from Day Care, okay ?", The Two Children nodded excitingly, & Grace even offered to help.

 

Miss Parker was in pleased as punch, that Danny & Steve passed their background checks, that they set up, & she was pleased also to hear that, their home was acceptable to their standards. She & CPS Agent, Cheryl Hayes, met over lunch, & discussed the case. "I think we _will_ make their holidays a little bit brighter", Mid Parker said,  & Cheryl said with a smile, "I agree, Let's do it", & will call the happy couple in the morning, & tell them that they need to have a meeting face to face about the process of starting to adopt Serenity.

 

After dinner, Steve said to Charlie, & Serenity, "Wanna have some time with me, Since Grace had her time with me surfing ?", They nodded, & dragged Steve towards the sand. Grace, & Danny watched from the lanai,& smiled, as they watch their super seal interact with them. "We made a great life here, Haven't we, Danno ?",she asked, as she looked at him, He smiled, & said, "Of course, We did, Monkey", & he hugs her to reassure her. He couldn't believe how right he was, & made sure that he always shows Steve how much he loves him, & proves to him that he would never leave him.

 

Bedtime was the favorite routine for the two men, & they love it especially cause it is uninterrupted, & they can take their time with it. Charlie said, "I love you, Danno, & Daddy", Steve said, "I love you to the moon & back", Danny smiles, & said, "I love you more", Serenity hugs them, when they came into her bedroom. "I love you, Thanks for taking me to see Santa", & kisses them on the cheek, "You are more than welcome, Ma'am, We had fun too", Steve said, & Danny nodded in agreement, & said, "We sure did, It was one of the best days of our lives". Serenity sighed in contentment, as she settles down, & goes to sleep. Steve & Danny each kisses her on the top of her head, & puts on the night light, as she sleeps on.

 

As Steve was checking everything, Danny's cell rang, & it was Cheryl, "I would like for us to meet tomorrow, if it's possible, It's about Serenity", she said on the other line. "Hold on, CPS wants to meet with us, It's about Serenity", he told his husband, & Steve told him, "We can do it, & we will make sure our schedules stay clear", He turned his attention back to his phone call, & said, "We will see you tomorrow", "Perfect, See you then", Danny hangs up, & puts his phone away, & they walked upstairs hand in hand.

 

The Next Morning, They were very nervous, & Kono said, "Don't be, You will be fine", Chin added, as he took a bite out of his cocoa puff, "Yeah, They would be _**stupid**_ not to see that little girl _**is**_ happy with you", Lou said seriously, "If you need additional weight, We'll back you up". Steve said with a smile, "Thanks, It means a lot",  & Danny said agreeing, "It _**sure**_ does",  & they hugged them, & finished up their breakfast, & went straight to work right after that.

 

Cheryl shook both of their hands, when they came in, "Let's get down to business", as they sat down, "I **_am_** pleased to inform you, We have found everything satisfactory, Serenity is in a loving,  & safe environment, You got my approval for adopting Serenity". Steve said suddenly emotional, "Thank you, Thank you", Danny shook her hand, & said, "Definitely, Thank you", She smiled, & said, "Anytime, Merry Christmas". "Merry Christmas", They said in unison, & they all shook hands, & the couple left with a spring in their step, as they went back to HQ.

 

Steve & Danny came back to HQ, & they had neutral expressions on their faces, Kono said, "So ?", Chin said in a commanding tone, "Tell us already, We are dying here", Lou said, "We have a right to know, We love that little girl to pieces", Danny looked at them, & then smiled, shouting, "YES, YES, YES !!!!", Steve smiled bigger, & said, "We can adopt Serenity, & start the process", They celebrated, as hugs were passed around, &the others promised to take them, Grace, Serenity, & Charlie out, after the holidays are over, & the adoption went through.

 

Steve & Danny decided to pick up Serenity early, They called ahead, & it was okay for her to leave, given the situation. Once they got there, They found their little girl, & they happily swung her around. "You're funny",she squealed, as Danny blew a raspberry on her cheek. They took her out to the camaro, & they went to have their time of fun, Steve, & Danny felt like now they can do anything, they set their minds to. They are one step away, from being a family.


	13. Twelve: Part Thirteen:

Grace was super excited about the news, she was getting a new sister, She wanted a little sister to spoil, & just take her everywhere with her. She feels like her ohana is complete now, & she can set good examples for her siblings, so that they could be very proud of her, & look up to her too, as they grow up. She wanted to do something nice for Serenity, & she went to get Charlie, & Rachel's help in doing it. She wants Serenity to feel like she is part of the family.

 

Chin, & Kono went to see Kamekona for the final plans, & he said with a huge smile, "Everything is doing okay, Don't worry about it", The Cousins smiled at that response. "We know, Brah, We just came to say "hi", & we are here for lunch", Kono said, " _Please_ feed us, Kami",  & she gave him her brightest smile. "You got it, My best table in the place", he said, as he leads them over there, & gets them settled. He brought out sample plates for the fundraiser, & makes sure that it gets Five-O's seal of approval on it, Before he, & his staff serves it up.

 

Grace & Rachel were making great progress on the decorating, "It's looking great, Darling, Serenity will love it", as they were putting up the wall paper. "Thanks, Mom, I think she will love it too". They looked at the coloring book pictures that he was doing, "Looking great, Charlie", she said with a smile, "Thanks, Gracie", he continues to work on them, while the girls finished their tasks, & helped Charlie put the pictures together, & organized everything, & shut the door, & put a bow on it.

 

Steve & Danny were having a ball with Serenity at the park, & she was running around with a group of kids, that she made friends with, & the happy couple were smiling, as they watched on, & they were very happy to see a smile on their little girl's face. "She looks **_so_** happy, Danno",  & Danny smiled bigger, & said, "Yeah, She does, I hadn't really gotten my hopes up, but I knew by doing this, She would be", & he leaned against his husband, & they snuggled up close, as they watched their little girl play.

 

Chin, Kono, & Lou met up, & they got pizzas as dinner for Steve, Danny, & the kids to have as dinner to celebrate their first night as a family. They were grateful that Rachel was there to help them set up, Then, They left Grace to do unveiling. She really hopes that her little sister would like it. She got Charlie occupied, while she sets up dinner, & get ready for her family's reaction to her surprise. She then spent the rest of her time playing with her little brother, & have fun.

 

Steve, Danny, & Serenity came home, Danny came in, & was carrying the little girl in, Grace came out holding Charlie's hand, & she said smiling, "Good, You are home, Serenity, We have a little surprise for you", she indicated to her bedroom. Danny put her down, & they were going to the bedroom, & Grace opened it, & said exclaiming, "Ta-da !", The Little Girl was amazed, & asked, "Mine ?", Grace smiled, & said with a nod, "Yours", & Serenity hugged her, as a response. Danny, & Steve smiled, as they watched, "You did good, Monkey", The Loudmouth Detective said smiling, & Steve agreed, saying, "Yeah, You did, You made a little girl happy", Grace said, "Thanks, Mom, & Charlie helped too", & they joined Charlie & Serenity in the fun, that they are having.

 

After awhile, They sat down to pizza that was warming in the oven, & Steve said, "You are the best, You know that, Right ?", Grace smirked, & said, "So, I've been told", as she took a bite out of her slice of pizza. Danny said, "This had been the best day ever". Steve, & Grace both agreed, & they had a dessert of chocolate chip cookies, that Grace made. They had the normal routine of bedtime, & after that was done, Steve smacked his lover on the ass, & said growling, "Get into that bathroom, Before I take you right here & now", Danny took off running, with Steve right behind him.

 

The Next Morning, Lou & Renee were getting their kids off, & ready for school, as they got breakfast together, & ready on the table. "Everything **_is_** set for the fundraiser", The Former SWAT Commander reported to his wife,  & he put some eggs on the table. "Good, It is very important that this goes off without a hitch, & we raise a lot of money", she told him, as she buttered up some toast. "We **_will_** , Believe me", & he bellowed up the stairs, "KIDS, LET'S GO !", & he helped his wife finished setting the table.

 

Adam was meeting with one of his investors, & he was amazed by the check that he was given, & he said to her, Miss Sanderson, "Thank you so much, This will come in handy", She smiled, & said, "No thanks are needed, Adam, You made me money, This is the least I could do". He nodded, & said, "How about some coffee ?", she nodded, & he had his secretary make up a pot for the two of them, & they discussed further business, & made sure that other matters were taken care of.

 

Bedtime happened, & after Charlie fell asleep, & was settled, Steve & Danny got Serenity into her room,,"Okay, Princess, What story do you want to hear ?", Steve said, "You can have any story you want", The Little Girl looked over at her big sister, & said, "Grace Read", The Teenager smiled, & said,"Of course, Let's get into bed, Little One", & Grace picked up a new storybook from the pile, & began to read from it. Steve & Danny watched proudly, & left them to their privacy, & headed for their own bedroom.


	14. Thirteen: Part Fourteen:

It was a pretty busy couple of days at HQ, & Steve was trying to get everything done as Commander, so nothing will be hanging around their necks before the holidays, He was excited about Mary & Joan's visit, They recovered nice from their experience from here, the last time that they visited.

 

Samantha & Grace came to see their fathers, & they were excited to present the money that their classes had raised for the Navy, & the Seals, Also for all servicemen around Hawaii, cause they do a lot for us, & they should recognized for it. "Is he in a good mood ?", She asked the two men, Lou said, "Princesses, He would always be, when two lovely young ladies are around, Taking him out to dinner?", They nodded,& said, "We thought it would be an added bonus for what we are surprising him with", Grace nodded, & said, "Yeah, Since he is always doing stuff for us, & never asks for anything in return". Danny said with a smile, "It's a sweet idea, Girls, I think you can go in, He is not busy at the moment, & would love an "hello from you", The Young Girls nodded, & went to see their love one.

 

Steve smiled, as he saw his two favorite girls, "Come on in, Girls, It's so good to see you both," he gave them each a hug, & he said, "I am sorry, I didn't see you lately, It's been pretty busy here", Grace said with a smile, "It's okay, Daddy, We understand", Samantha nodded in agreement, & said, "Yeah, Uncle Steve, You have an important job, & it comes first", Steve shook his head in the negative, "No, You do, & I would like to make it up to you". The Girls smiled, & said asked in unison, "Dinner, Our treat ?", Steve smiled, & said, "Perfect, I will pick you up". They talked for a few more minutes, & they hugged & kissed "goodbye", so they can get ready for that evening.

 

They caught a difficult case, but not too difficult, They managed to solve it in time, Steve & Danny were finishing up paperwork, Lou, Chin, & Kono stopped & said "goodnight", before they left for their homes. Danny had a wicked idea, & he went to his husband's office, & watched him do his paperwork, Steve saw him staring at him, & said with a smile, "What ?", "You have any idea how sexy you look right now behind that desk ?, I have such dirty thoughts of blowing you from right there", he said, as he saunters over, Steve gulped, cause he never saw Danny really like this, & he likes.

 

The Blond made a tsk-tsk sound, & got on his knees, & said seductively, "You take care of everyone, Except yourself, Now let me take care of you, **_Baby_** ", He undid his pants, & pulled them down, along with his boxers, & he said, "You are all manly, & all mine", he inhaled, & took in his musky scent, & then he proceeded to give him the best blowjob without warning, Steve orgasmed in no time at all, & then Danny proceeded to clean him up of all of the semen, & put him away, he patted him, & said, "That's just a reminder, You **_belong_** to me", He swaggered back to his office, making sure that his lover catches a good view of his ass,  & leaving him flushed, & panting.

 

Steve took his time, & composed himself, before he had to go & get the girls for their dinner date, He saw Danny had a smirk on his face, as he was continued with his work, The Seal smiled, & said wickedly vowing, thinking to himself, **"Danno, Watch out, Cause you don't know who you _are_ messing with, Payback's a bitch"** , & then he fixed himself up, & rushed out to get Grace, & Samantha. He was gonna surprise them by taking them to their favorite café for a nice evening dinner outside.

 

It ended up being fun, The Girls loved it, & they loved hanging out with Steve, cause he is a big kid at heart, & he always listens to them, & never judges them, & treats them like an adult. They are happy that they are gonna be doing something nice for him in return, & now it was time to present to him, the check, that they have in the amount that they raised. "Daddy, We have something for you", Grace said, Samantha concurred with what she said, & said, "Yeah, Grace told me about you, & your seal friends, Uncle Steve, So we took upon ourselves, & our classmates too, we raised $50,000 for them", She handed him the check. He was emotional & speechless, & said, reaching out to hug them, "Thank you so much, This _**will**_ help _a lot_ ", They told him that he is welcome, & they continued on with their evening.

 

Danny, Serenity, & Charlie all were having on their own, They had burgers & French fries, while watching the _**Minions**_ movie,  & they were enjoying themselves, Danny watches them enjoy it, & he thought to himself, "These are precious memories to cherish forever", & then he focused on the movie, He hopes that this could be a tradition, whenever Steve goes out on his own, They would have their own nights, By the second movie, The Kids were fast asleep, & Danny shuts down everything, & starts to clean up everything, & then he waits for his husband to come home.

 

Steve came home & found Danny bending over something, & he caressed his ass, & the blond moaned in response to it, "Let's get the kids to bed right now, Cause I want you in the worst possible way, _**Baby**_ ", The Seal whispered seductively into his ear, & then nibbled on it, Danny moaned out again. Once they have the little ones in bed, Steve pulled his husband into their bedroom, & had him against a wall, trapped, giving him such a searing kiss.

 

"You are mine tonight, Stud", The Five-O Commander said huskily, & seductively, which drives Danny made with lust, Steve rips off Danny's button down, & attacks his upper body with vigor, leaving his nipples vulnerable to his mouth, tongue, & teeth, Danny was over the edge, He said pleading, "Steven, Please fuck me, please", The Handsome Man couldn't deny his lover a thing, & said, "Your wish is my command, Baby", He got him out of his pants, almost ripping them in the process, & he said, "Let me see that ass, I had been dreaming about", He turns him over, & drops his boxers now with his pants, & then strips out of his own clothes, & he whispers, "Get ready & buckle up, Danno, It's gonna be a bumpy ride", He gets him to the bed, & pushes him down.


	15. Fourteen: Part Fifteen:

Steve was excited, cause his sister, Mary-Ann, & his niece, Joan, are visiting him, despite their horrible experience from the last time, that they visited. **"I _am_ gonna make sure that Mary,  & Joan _are_ gonna enjoy themselves"** , he vowed, as he thought to himself, as he made his way to the airport. He just relaxed on the way, as he took in the scenery.

 

Meanwhile, Serenity & Charlie were taking their naps, as Grace, & Danny were getting everything set to make Mary-Ann, & Joan comfortable, "Don't worry, Danno, Everything will be all right", she said, as she noticed that her father was looking worried. The Blond Detective knew that his precious daughter is right, He said to Grace, "You know what, Monkey, You are right". She put the last dish on the table, & he said, "Come on, Monkey, Let's get the appetizers, & dessert all set", & they walked hand in hand towards the kitchen.

 

Steve was making his way through the crowd, & he spotted Mary, & Joan, He exclaimed with happiness, "Hey, Guys !", as he made his way to them. He gave them a kiss each on the top of their heads, & he said, "Let's go, shall we ?". He leads them to the baggage claim, so they can get their bags, & be on their way home, & avoid the traffic, if they can. He smiled to himself, as he drives away from the airport, cause he is gonna have his family around him.

 

Mary was just glad to be home, but to see her brother so happy was nice to see. She looked at him fondly, & he caught her looking, & asked, "What ?", "You look _so_ happy, Big Brother, It's nice to see",  & he smiled, & looked at her, "I am happy, Mare, He makes me very happy indeed, I never thought I would get to have this". "You deserve it", & she kissed his cheek in response, They continued to make their ride in silence.

 

Chin, Kono, & Adam were busy getting their foods ready for the party. They were talking among themselves, "This is gonna be the best holiday", Kono gushed over the holidays, & her ohana being together". "It will be a great holiday", Chin said, & Adam agreed, & said, "It _**will**_ be, We just have to work together,  & make sure that our ohana enjoy themselves", They got everything ready, & headed for the McGarrett/Williams Household.

 

Mary, & Joan loved being fussed over by Danny, & Grace, as soon as they got into the door, Danny made sure that the guestroom was set with a crib, & Mary got them settled in, & they relaxed for awhile, & then they had appetizers, & updated each other on their lives. "I hope you stay awhile", Danny said, & Grace said with her doe eyes, "Please ?", Steve just looked at her with hope, & she just said with a smile, as she popped a piece of fruit into her mouth, "We'll see", as they finished up before the others shows up.

 

Renee, Lou, & their kids were getting ready for Steve & Danny's too, The Beautiful Woman was arranging a centerpiece, & Lou smiled, & said, "The Centerpiece looks beautiful, Baby", he gave her a sweet kiss. Renee said smiling, "Thanks, Honey, I am done, Get the kids, Would you ?", He nodded, & said, "On it", They were on their way to their love ones' house in a matter of minutes, Then, They were having fun, & when Chin, Adam,& Kono showed up, the party could really begin.

 

Serenity, & Charlie woke up from their naps, & they love their new aunt, cousin, & they instantly bonded, & everyone had fun til dinnertime, & they had a full day of activities planned on the beach. When it was dinner, Mary-Ann said, "I learned that we should be grateful, especially during this holiday season, We should bow our heads, & say, "Grace". Everyone groaned, Grace said, "Come on, Aunt Mary, The food will get cold". Samantha & Derrick both exclaimed in unison, as a response to it.

 

"Then bow your heads", Mary said in a no nonsense tone, & Danny said, "Come on, Do what your aunt tells you", Everyone looked at each other, thinking that this is crazy. They all bowed their heads, & Mary began the prayer, "Lord, Watch over these sinners, as they eat their dinner, Amen", Everyone bursted laughing, & as they composed themselves, Grace said, "Okay, That should be the new grace", & that got another round laughing going. When they finally composed themselves, Mary said, "Things have been tense, We needed a little laughter", The atmosphere was better, & everyone was smiling, as they dug into their food.

 

Mary wanted to do cleanup, & Steve said, "We got it, Spend time with your brother-in-law", Chin said, "We got everything under control". Lou simply said, "Trust us", Renee & Kono said in unison, "Shoo", as they made the "shooing" motion. Adam said with a smile, "Relax, I am gonna be with the kids". Danny smiled, & led his sister-in-law outside, & on to their beach property.


	16. Fifteen: Part Sixteen:

Danny & Mary were walking along the beach, & they were silent for a few minutes, & then she said, "I just want to thank you, Danny, You are making my brother very happy, I really appreciated it". He smiled, & said this to her as a response to her saying this. He hugged her close to him, & said, "It goes both ways, Honey, He _**makes**_ me very happy", They continued their way on the beach. The Loudmouth Detective was glad that they are very close,  & he can trust her with anything, & everything.

 

Steve, Chin, & Adam were doing the cleaning up of the kitchen, & the seal made sure that Danny hadn't come back in yet, & he motioned for Chin, & Adam to come over to him, & pulled out a ring box out of his pocket, & opened it to show them the upgraded ring, that Steve had redone, as part of Danny's Christmas present. The Two Men said this, as a response of seeing the ring. Cause if they know Danny, like they think they do, He rant at Steve, & tell him that he loves it.

 

"Do you have a death wish, Brah ?, I mean Danny is gonna go nuts, as he looks for it", Chin said in disbelief, as he took a look at the ring, "I hope that it's worth sleeping on the couch for a year, But it's gorgeous, Steve, It really is", Adam said with a smile, The Hawaiian Lieutenant said agreeing with a bigger smile, "You did good, Brother", & Steve said, "Green Garnet represents our month of when we got married, & the tiny colored garnets represents our ohana, & I added Charlie's to it, I thought he would like that", Renee, Lou, & Kono all came in, & they were shocked at the ring, & told Steve that it was very beautiful, & Danny would love it. They heard Danny & Mary-Ann come back in, & they quickly scattered away, & then Danny was suspicious, & he said, "What's going on ?", "Nothing", The Others & Steve replied in unison, "Liars", Mary said with a smile, & Danny said warning them, "Yep, I am gonna find out what is, So watch out". "Come up with me, Mary, I have something to show you", She nodded, & she followed her brother-in-law upstairs, & everyone else sighed with relief, as they finished up their cleaning tasks.

 

"What do you think, Mare ?, Will he like it ?, The Blond Detective asks Mary, as he shows her the collage of the photos he took at a photo shoot, "Oh, Yeah, I swear if you weren't gay, I would take a swing at you, This _**is**_ hot, Danny, I think it's perfect, Especially for his closet, hanging up, so he would see the love of his life every morning, I never knew that I had such a hot piece of ass for a brother-in-law", Danny blushed,  & said mockingly, "Shut up", & he said seriously, "I wanted him to have something special, so I appreciated your opinion on this", "Anytime", she said, as they hugged, & they went downstairs, so everyone says, "Goodnight", & leaves for their homes, & relaxes for the rest of the night.

 

After getting the kids to bed, Danny was getting ready for bed, & Steve came up from behind him, "Mmmm, I have such a hot husband, who satisfy my every need", as he caresses his clothed ass, & starts kissing the side of his neck, & Danny said with a smile, "I never thought I married such a horny animal", leaning back, so he gives his husband more access, "I am sorry, I just can't control myself", "Well, Who am I to stop you ?", Steve had that wicked look in his eyes, & Danny thought to himself, **"Oh, Shit"** , Steve picked him up, carrying him in a fireman's hold, & put him on the bed with a plop. "You just bring it out of me", he said, & he went to work on him.

 

Steve was acting animalistic, & with a growl, he tore open Danny's button down, that he was wearing, & explored the glorious upper body in front of him, & then he ripped the shirt off of him, & he kissed all the way down to his body, The Blond was squeamish, & ticklish, **"Good thing to know for the future"** , The Seal thought to himself, & he got to his lower body, He roughly undid his belt, & pulled it out, Undid his pants, leaving him in only his boxers, He was gonna have so much fun, when his lover is like this.

 

The Five-O Commander blew on his straining appendage, & it became even harder, "Steven, For all that is holy, Stop teasing me, & fuck me already !", Danny exclaimed, "Mmmm, I am enjoying the view of my feast, & he licked him through his underwear, & Danny was trying to hold on, "Mmmm, **_Baby_** , Maybe you like it, if I did this ?", he said seductively, as he pulled his underwear off, & he took him in, & really got him over the edge.

 

He did that humming thing that he likes, & it went straight to his balls, & then he finger fucks him to prep him, "How do you want me, Babe ?", he asks into his ear, & nibbles it, knowing that it's his husband's weak spot. He strokes him gently, & Danny said panting out, "In...In... In me, Babe, Right now", he was practically begging, & Steve doesn't deny him a thing, & he fucks him thoroughly, & strokes him through his orgasm, & Danny shouts his pleasure, & then he enjoys the orgasmic bliss, & then he had the same look, like Steve did, & he growled out exclaiming, "My turn !", & he pounces on his lover.

 

"You look so good enough to eat !", Danny exclaimed with eagerness, as he tore off his lover's shirt, & pulls his shorts, & boxers down along, He made sure to pepper his upper body with ticklish kisses, & tortures his nipples, cause Steve is very sensitive there. The Seal threw his head on the pillow in ecstasy, as Danny was licking his abs, & then he kisses & nips at his inner & outer thighs, & then teases his cock, til it reaches it's peak of erection, & then he proceeded to swallow him whole, while tickling his entrance, making him feel so good, cause he wants him to for all the times, he took care of him.

 

"Now, You are mine, **_Stud_** ", The Former New Jersey Native said huskily, & seductively, He licks his hole & made sure that he was prepped properly. Then he scissors in with two fingers, making sure he is very gentle with Steve. "More, More, Please, Danno, I need you to fuck me so much, So much, that I could feel it for a week", Steve said breathlessly, & Danny said with a smirk, "Don't worry, Babe, I got you, I am gonna take such good care of you", He proceeded to give him three fingers, til he was prepped enough, & then he proceeded to fuck him, They were both becoming spent, & they came at the same time, They held each other for their orgasmic bliss, & then they fell asleep without showering, & they were just dreaming of more unpredictable encounters, & they were also dreaming of their future.


	17. Sixteen: Part Seventeen:

Danny was excited about the idea of having Steve alone to himself for a weekend, & he snuck out of bed, & called Lou, & asked, "Lou, Can you do me a big favor ?, Can you & Renee take the kids for the weekend ?, I want to do something special for Steve, I will owe you a big one, My Friend", _Lou's voice came over the line, & said, "Not a problem, Danny, Just get Steve out of the house, & get the kids ready, You do what you have to do, I will guard them with my life"_, Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks, Lou, You are a prince", _"Anytime, Danny, See you soon"_ , & they both hung up, & Danny went to make a list of what he needs to do for that particular evening.

 

Renee was surprised by the phone ringing on the weekends, cause it ever did, She asked, "Is everything okay, Honey ?", Lou smiled, & wrapped his arms around her waist, "Everything **_is_** just fine, Baby, Danny needed us to watch the kids,  & I said it would not be a problem", Renee smiled brighter than the sun, "Oh, Good, I can't wait to see them, You can help them with _**Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer**_ , since you like to be Santa", "Yep, One more practice, & then we will have it down for the fundraiser", They got their kids up, & the Grovers were rearing, & ready to go. They were excited about surprising Steve with this.

 

Danny was hoping that Steve was still sleeping after he made up his list, & made him his favorite breakfast in bed, but he wasn't, he was up & sitting in bed, "I woke up & found you missing, You know I don't sleep well without you next to me, & snuggled close", he said pouting. The Blond thought the pout was so adorable, but he wants to kiss it away, "I am sorry, Baby, I had something things to take care of, & I wanted to make you something special". He indicated to the tray, "I know you love your whites, but I added some love to them, & got the rest of your favorites", He kissed him on the cheek, & Steve smiled, & said, "You are forgiven, Danno", & he kissed him sweetly, & Danny handed him his tray, & watched him enjoy his breakfast.

 

Meanwhile, Kono, & Adam were practicing _**O Holy Night**_ , & they were making sure that the pitch was just perfect for it, They too want to make sure that Steve knows that they are behind him, & they would be for years to come. "God, Adam, We have to show more than gratitude to our service men & women, They are sacrificing a lot for our country, so we don't have to do it", The Business Executive said, "I know, I have the perfect way", he told her about the check, & showed it. She was amazed, "I think Steve will go nuts when he sees all of the money that has been raised", Adam said agreeing with his wife, "I think you are right", & they went out to have breakfast, & surprise Chin later, see how he is coping without Malia. Cause they got married around this time of year, 3 years ago.

 

Danny smiled, as he waited for Steve to finish the last of his fruit bowl, & he put the tray aside, & he kissed him like he never kissed him before, & Steve was moaning, & groaning, as he was having his body being worshiped by his lover. "God, Danny knows what to do just to drive me crazy", he thought to himself, as he gave more back into the kiss. They ended up having sex once again, & then Danny said with a small smile, "As much as I love having you here, Can you do one of your swims, or runs ?, I need some time to take care of things, & you _**need**_ to relax, Please, Babe ?", The Seal trusts his lover completely,  & said with a smile of his own, "Of course, Danno", he gets up naked, which really was not fair to the blond, & walks over to his dresser, & gets his workout clothes out, The Loudmouth Detective controls his urges, as he watches his husband gets dressed.

 

Chin smiled, as he saw his cousin, & her husband coming towards them in the café, & he said with a smile, "Hey, It's fancy meeting you here, Did we have plans ?, I hope I didn't forget", he said with sudden concern etching his face, Adam said with a small smile, "We know that now you are particularly fond of the holidays, We just want to check with you, since Leilani & you broke up, & you lost Malia this time last year". Kono said with encouraging tone, "You can tell us you know, We aren't here to judge, or criticize you", Chin smiled, & said, "I know, I appreciate you looking out for me, But, I am loving the holidays, & I am going out & meeting people, whom seeming interesting, I don't want you guys to worry, Please enjoy your lives together, I am fine", Adam & Kono nodded, & they are enjoying their breakfast together.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was doing his usual run around the block, & he smiled, at what Danny was cooking up, & he thought to himself, **"I ** _am_** such a lucky bastard, I love that man, He always takes care of me,  & makes sure that I am always happy"**. He stopped to cool down, & he continued on, & he made it to his backyard, & he did his cool down stretching routine. Then, Danny came out to greet him, & said with apologetic kiss, "I am sorry, I have somewhere to be, But I will explain everything, Just meet me at our special spot at 7:00, okay ?", Steve nodded, & said with a smile, "See you then, Danno", & he went to shower, & do stuff that he wants to do, since he has the house to himself.

 

Samantha, Grace, Charlie, Serenity, & Derrick practiced their song for the fundraiser, & Lou was helping them, & coming in at the right time. When they were through, They thought of it as perfect, & the former SWAT Commander asked with a smile, "What's gonna be for dinner, Kids ?", "Pizza !", They exclaimed with happiness, "Okay, I am gonna put the order in, There is some cookies in the kitchen, that your mother, & aunt made", They hurried off, so they can have their snack, & Lou calls & puts in the dinner order. Meanwhile, Danny showered & changed at Kamekona's, & he drove him to the spot, where he was gonna set up a romantic dinner for two for Steve, & have a wonderful meal with him. When it was all set, Kamekona said, "Enjoy, Brah, It's on the house", Danny smiled, as they clasped hands, "Thanks, Brother", Kamekona left, & made sure the lighting was perfect, cause he wants Danny to be safe, & secured, as he waits for his super seal husband.

 

Steve realized that is 5:00 p.m., & he promised his husband that he wasn't gonna be late, He cleaned up his mess after working on the car for the last 2 hours, & he went to shower up, He decided on his nice tight fit black jeans, that shows off his ass perfect, & a light blue button down, that was Danny's favorite, & undid a couple of buttons to show off his muscular chest, He knew that he would have his lover drooling, **"Watch out, Danno, Here I come !"** , he thought to himself with a smile, as he gathered his keys, wallet, & phone, & got into the silverado, & headed for where his husband was. He got there, & saw the setting, & he was in shock of what his husband did, No one has ever did this for him, & he choked back the emotion, that was threatening to come out, & he got out, & headed for where his husband was, smiling & waiting for him to come to him.

 

"God, Danny, You look fantastic, & so does this, It's a dead ringer for our first date", The Seal breathed out, he was speechless at what his husband had created for him, "You've been working so hard, Babe, I mean really hard, You try to make sure everyone is happy, except yourself, I figure it's _my_ duty as your husband to take care of you,  & show that I appreciate everything, & what do you for this family, By the way, You look **_so_** sexy tonight", he whispered seductively into his ear,  & then nips at it, which made Steve shivered, "Let's get on with the evening, Shall we ?", The Blond said with a wicked smirk, & waggled his eyebrows at his lover. The Five-O Commander composed himself, & said, "Yeah, Let's do that", & they sat down to eat, Danny hopes that they would eat fast, cause he can't wait to present his lover with the second part of his gift to him. "I hope he likes it", The Blond thought to himself, & then lets the thought out of his mind, cause he knows that his husband would appreciate anything that is given to him.


	18. Seventeen: Part Eighteen:

Steve could believe that his husband found out all about his favorites, but he shouldn't be surprised, cause his husband is the best detective around, & he kissed Danny, "Thank you, Baby, I love this, Really, I do", Danny said with a smile, "Good, I was hoping that you might". He leads to the well set table, & had him settled, before he sits down, & they enjoyed their meal. Steve felt like a prince, & that is what the blond wanted, so he accomplished what he wanted.

 

There was music coming from the Camaro, & **_Sade-Take My Breath Away_** was playing, Steve was emotional,  & said with a teary smile, "I can't believe that you remembered what was playing in the background, when we had our first dance", Danny leaned & reached to wipe the tears away, & said, "Of course, I did, It was one of the best nights of my life", & they shared a kiss, & then Danny gestured to the middle of their favorite spot, "Dance with me ?", he nodded, & he took Steve's truck keys, & he had both vehicles' lights shining on them, as they swayed together.

 

"It has been the best 6 years of my life, Danno, I never regretted that, or any of the past we had experience together, You make me the happiest I ever been, Thank you for everything, I promise you, You are always gonna be # 1 to me, & so are our kids", Danny never felt such emotion, as he did from those words, & he told him this.

 

"You **_do_** make me happy,  & I never thought I would find love again, til you came into my life", He caressed his cheek, & said, "I am in this til we both leave this Earth", He said whispering into his ear, "Babe, _Thank you_ for the best six years of my life",  & they shared a hot & scorching kiss, & they were instantly hard. "God, Danny, I need you", Steve moaned, & Danny said, "Ypu feel so good, Steven, so good, I rented us a room at the hotel next door", They quickly cleaned up, & drove over to the quaint property. They both had ravishing the other on their minds, & nothing will get in the way of that.

 

Samantha had a concerned look on her face, & leave it to her cousin to point it out, Grace asked, "Are you okay, Sam ?", Samantha came back from her thoughts, & said, "Yeah, Of course, I was just thinking that maybe the fundraiser won't get any publicity, & we need it, so awareness can be raised", The Young Williams reassured her, & said with a smile, "Don't worry, It **_will_** , Plus we have been putting in so much practice time, It's ridiculous", The Beautiful Grover said, "Yeah, You're right", They kissed each other on the cheek, & wished the other "goodnight", & slept peacefully that night without any worries at all.

 

They came crashing through the room, only stopping enough to kick the door close with a foot, "God, Danny, I love your lips, They are so soft, & naughty at the same time", he said breathlessly, & then he dove in for more kisses. Danny was giving him the best kisses ever, & he made sure that love was poured into them, & that it was for him, & this night also was just about him. "I am glad, I love everything about you too, Babe", He tossed their bag to the side, that he brought with him, & he said, "But tonight is all about you", Steve said with a growl, correcting him, "No, Tonight is about **_us_** , & I **_am_** very proud that there is an us". He gave as well he gets, He made the blond squirm underneath him,  & it's his favorite way to have him.

 

"You **_are_** such a sexy man, Danno,  & I am a _**lucky**_ bastard for having you in my life", The Seal said with lust darkening his eyes,  & ripped his dress shirt open, & he licked, bit, & teased a nipple, Danny moaned, as he was being ravished by his lover, He flipped them over, & he was attacking his husband, & returning the favor, that his blond adonis had bestowed on him. He ripped the shirt cleaned off of his body, along with his own. He got his pants down, along with his boxers, He rubbed his still clothed lower half, & grinded against him.

 

"You like this, _**Baby**_ ?", he asked seductively, as he continued to grind against him,  & the Five-O Commander lets out a whine, & Danny said huskily, & seductive, "Mmmm, So sexy, _**Stud**_ , Ready for me, **_Baby_** ?". "God, Please fuck me, Danny, I need this !", he exclaimed,  & practically begged. Danny was taking in the sight of his lover, & got out of his pants, & boxers. Then he got Steve on all fours, & prepped & played with him for awhile, & teasing him with his amazing mouth, & tongue. He threw his head back in ecstasy, & was enjoying the sensations his husband was giving him.

 

"FUCK ME, DANNO !!!!", Steve shouted, as he was getting full of desire, & he was trying to meet the thrusts, that Danny was doing into him, as he entered him. "God, Steve", he breathed out, as he was thrusting into him, "I know", The Handsome Brunette said, as he was matching the rhythm, that was created. They are moving together, as one, Danny teased him with his fingers, & Steve howled, as a response.

 

Then, Steve growled, & he had his payback, & he made sure that he tasted every part of the blond's skin, & he stroked him lightly, as he did it. "My Danno, My sexy man", as he did this, & they dove in together for another kiss. Then without warning, He took the blond into his mouth, & Danny screamed out his orgasm, & pleasure, Then Steve held him through his orgasmic bliss, & they declared their love for each other, & fell asleep in the other's arms. The Happy Couple are dreaming of what is going to come of their future.

 

Before everyone knew it, The Big Christmas Party that HPD/Five-O are co-hosting, & it was successful. The Kids were enjoying themselves, & it was important to the Five-O ohana that they are. Lou was acting like a big kid himself, Renee made sure that the last minute details are taken care of, & she helped out, & made sure that the kids got their goodies. Then, Lou slipped out, & got ready, as he left, he nodded, & Steve nodded back, & signaled to the others, so they can get the guests of honors ready for Santa Claus.


	19. Eighteen: Part Nineteen:

All of the kids were excited, so were the Five-O Team, for them meeting Santa. As they were gathering the decorated throne, & waited patiently, as he made his entrance, & ready to hand out the presents, that he was carrying, Everyone was just in a great holiday spot.

 

Lou smiled, as he sat down, & he exclaimed with happiness, "Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas, Everyone !", as he looked at everyone in the crowd, & he said to Grace, "Will you bring up the first kid ?", & she nodded, & said excitingly, "Of course, Santa !". She helped a little girl on to his knee, & she stood near, in case she is needed, Samantha & Derrick were on stand by, & handing out the presents.

 

Danny saw Steve was smiling brightly, as he watched the kids, He snuck up, & wrapped his arms around his waist, & said smiling himself, "It's nice to see you smile". The Seal said with a smile, "I have a lot to smile about," He watched Grace & Serenity playing with each other, & Samantha spoiled Charlie, & Derrick with their favorite cookies, & had them settled at the table. Lou made his rounds, & he had made sure that his ohana got their presents, & they continued their holiday fun.

 

Governor Denning stopped by, & he was pleased with the turnout, & he was impressed with what his taskforce did for 2015, & he said to them, "You get until after New Year's off, & a raise to boot", They thanked him, & they wished him a great holiday. Then, He saw Serenity was a little quiet again, & everyone noticed it, Grace intercepted, & went straight to her, fixing the problem right away. She went to her with presents for her dads, & asked, "Wanna wish Danno & Daddy "Merry Christmas" ?", The Little Girl nodded, & Grace smiled, & said, "Let's go", & headed straight for them, as the couple had smiles on their faces.

 

"Here are our girls", Danny said smiling, as he hugged them, "The Prettiest Christmas Angels around", Steve said, as he got his own hugs in, & he asked, "What's up ?", noticing the girls had smiles on their faces, & they each had a present in their hands. Grace whispered, "Go ahead, Sweetie", & the little girl looked at them, & said this. "Merry Christmas, Danno, & Daddy", & smiled at them. Danny & Steve stood there speechless, Serenity Then, They both hugged her, & each of them said this.

 

"It sure is", Danny said emotional, Steve said agreeing, "The merriest", & they each hugged her, & then Grace,brought her over, & they had so much fun, & Lou began the round of carols, & everyone joined in, & then Lou left, & changed. Charlie, Derrick, & Serenity told him that he missed Santa, & he pretended to be shocked, & told them that he Will catch him next year. He read them **_The Night Before Christmas_** before the party ends. Steve  & Danny had their horniest moment, as they were making their way to the bedroom.

 

"God, You are **_so_** sexy,  & so decadent", Steve said, as he got Danny out of his button down, & attacked his nipples, & upper body. Danny was moaning & groaning in response. Steve got his pants off, & he knew that he was likeca kid in the candy store, cause of the way, he looked at the blond's cock. He took him without any warning, & teased him mercilessly for a good while. Danny flipped them, & he went to get his payback. He was gonna give, as good as he gets.

 

Steve whined, & moaned, as Danny hit a sweet spot on his neck, & "Mmmm, _**Baby**_ , I love it when you are like this", & he said seduvctively, as he kissed, licked, & nibbled his way down his body, & the seal groaned, & he threw his head back in ecstasy, & as Danny teased the head of his cock, & slit, Steve came with a shout, & Danny came right after him. They enjoyed their bliss, & fell asleep in the other's arms. The Next Morning, Mary & Danny woke up, & were determined to make a perfect Christmas Eve for Steve.

 

"Don't worry, Danny, I will have Steve's present all set up for you, & You can show him during the party", Mary promised him. The Blond relaxed, & said, "Thanks, Mare, You are the best", she winked, & said with a smile, "I know", & he went off to make Steve breakfast, He went to surprise him, as he came into the bedroom. Steve woke up, & smiled, He loves that his husband still surprises him after all these years. The Seal sits up, as Danny sets him up for breakfast.

 

Steve was enjoying the day, & he loves Danny takes good care of him, & makes sure that he is happy. When, He finished his breakfast, he noticed that Danny's wedding ring is missing, & he asked, "Danno, Where is your ring ?", Danny froze, & said, "I put away, cause I did not want to lose it", & he knew that Steve knew he was lying, The Seal smiled, & said, "Don't worry, Danny, It will turn up." They went on with their day.


	20. Nineteen: Part Twenty: Last Part & Epilogue:

Steve & Danny were enjoying their day, They felt like they were in love again, as they were having fun, just relaxing, & exploring their home. The Couple knew that having their ohana around, it would make the best Christmas possible for them. Also, Danny hopes that Steve likes their **_surprise_** , that they had been planning for him, cause they knew he was worried about his seal buddies, & he wants to do everything that he can to help them in their time of need.

 

Steve looked at his partner, & said, "Any hints on what is gonna happen tonight ?", The Blond shook his head, & said, "I am not telling you, Cause it's a surprise, & the girls worked on it so hard, You're not gonna ruin it for them, Right ?", Steve shook his head in the negative, & said, "I wouldn't do that, You know me better than that, Daniel". Danny nodded his approval, & said, "Good, Now, Please relax, It's Christmas Eve, We got the whole day to ourselves, Let's enjoy it, Okay ?". The Seal nodded, & they went out for another round of surfing, before they headed out to lunch, & then do some other fun stuff, & head for home by 7:00, so they can be at **_Kamekona's_** , where everything is set up. Steve is still a little bit suspicious, but he will let it go for now.

 

Chin, Kono, & Adam went over their song once more, & it was perfect, They headed out to see Kamekona, & help him with whatever else needs to be done. He offered them some food, & hot cocoa, just to get in the spirit of things. "We _**really**_ appreciated this, Brah, You did such a great job on setting everything up", Kono complimented him with a smile, The Lieutenant agreed,  & said, "It's gonna be an epic party", Adam said with a smile, "I can't wait to see Steve's reaction to this", & they went back to work, & before they knew it, It was time for them to get ready. They were all excited about helping the seals out, & all of the service men & women around the world.

 

Before, they knew it, It was time for them to get ready, Danny announced that he wasn't gonna be his date, as Steve fixed his tie on his uniform, Renee said with a smile, "I am your date & escort", Steve said smiling, "Couldn't ask for anyone better". Danny went ahead, & Steve & Renee followed right behind him. The Evening ahead was guaranteed to be fun, & full of holiday spirit. Steve has no idea, that his ohana had planned a big surprise for him.

 

The first half went great, Mary & Joan did great with **_Jingle Bells_** , as they danced along the stage, & were enjoying themselves. Everyone was admiring how wonderful Mary-Ann was, & how adorable Joan was. Grace & Samantha announced the next act, It was Danny, who took on Deck The Halls, & he killed it, Steve was being his biggest supporter by applauding the loudest. He couldn't believe that his ohana did this for him, just to make him happy, & to help him.

 

Then Governor Denning announced Commanders Wade Gutches, & Joe White, "Let's give it up for these two guys", he said, as everyone applauded, & they each said from the video, "We just wanted to wish you a great holiday season", Gutches said with a smile, & Joe said agreeing with a smile, "We sure do, We are pleased to announce that we would like to have Samantha Grover, & Grace Williams to be Guest Instructors, Along with their ohana as guests", The Girls squealed with excitement, as a response. Joe continued, & said, "We really appreciate everything that Lieutenant Commander McGarrett did for us, It's a long time coming, Our gift to him is that he is being promoted to Commander", A roar of applause followed, & Steve stood there speechless.

 

"Thank you, Sirs, Thank you", The Seal said in amazement, Gutches, & Joe said in unison, "No, Thank you, Son", & the feed went off, & then Governor said with a smile, "Congrats, Commander", & everyone chanted _"Congrats, Commander"_. Steve got a little choked up,  & said, "Thank you, Everyone, Happy Holidays". Then he introduced Derrick Grover, who sang _**Jingle Bell Rock**_ , & then he rushed towards him, & hugged him, "Love you, Uncle Steve", & Steve hugged him back, & said, "I love you too, Buddy", & the fundraiser continued on.

 

Samantha, & Grace did **_Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer_** , with their siblings. Steve & the ohana were laughing, as they watched on. The Girls were having fun, & enjoying their time with Serenity, Charlie, & Derrick. They did a little tap dance, & everyone, including the crowd, went "Awww", & when they were finished, Everyone, & the Five-O Ohana applauded, & whistled, Then it was Chin, Kono, & Adam's turn to sing. Afterwards, Governor Denning had a big announcement to make to everyone. "We made our goal, $2.5 of the $5,000,000,000 is going to the other services", & everyone applauded big, & they partied til 11:00, so they can go to Midnight Mass. Everyone went to Steve's, & stayed over. They had a party of their own.

 

Before everyone went to bed, Steve had everyone gathered around, while he had Danny in the middle of the room, & he got down on one knee, & took out a ring box, & showed, it to his husband, "You Son of a bitch !", he exclaimed, as he whacked him on the arm. He was cut off by Steve, who kissed him hard on his lips. "You **_are_** the one for me, Do me the honor of continuing spending the rest of your life with me ?", Danny said emotionally,  & teary-eyed, "Yes, Yes, I will", & they shared a kiss, & the others cheered on, & they celebrated, & then went to bed.

 

Christmas Day was fun, Everyone was having fun, & food & drinks were being consumed, & presents were exchanging, After the fun & festivities were done, & Grace, & Charlie left to be with their mother, & stepfather, Mary, Joan, & Serenity were asleep in their beds, Danny presented his husband, his gift. Steve did a wolf whistle at the sight of the pictures, & the blond said, "It's not stupid ?", Steve said with a smile, "No, It's not, You are,gorgeous, Hell, I always thought you were", He ripped his shirt open, & said, "I want you here & now". They made love right there, & it was a very memorable Christmas ever.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
